The girl with no clan
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: One day, a girl falls out of the sky right in front of Rock Lee. Konoha is in for a BIG CHANGE. rated M for language and other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

NOTE: I AM COMPLETELY IGNORING ANY STORYLINE.

* * *

Rock Lee was just walking along; mind his own business, when it happened. A large portal opened in the sky, and something fell on top of him. When he looked up, to his shock it was a girl! She had electric yellow hair with black streaks, a pretty face, and a fit body. He picked her up, and raced her to the hospital, yelling for Tsunade.

"When do you think she'll wake up, Tsunade-Chan?" Lee asked, staring at the girl. "I don't know Lee. But I can tell you that she has a demon sealed inside her. I'm not sure which one." Tsunade sighed, and Lee gasped. "Agggghh.." Came a groan, and both ninjas whipped toward the bed. The girl stretched, and opened her eyes. Lee gasped, her eyes were electric yellow, and the part that was supposed to be white was black! The girl noticed both of them, and to their surprise, began to yell in a hyper voice, " JESUS MOTHER OF CHRIST SONS A WHORESUCKING BITCHES!" Lee's eyes widened, those were very…explicit swears…

* * *

I stared out the window at Konoha, after Tsunade explained where I was. "Do you have a name?" I heard her ask, and I looked back at the two ninjas. "Yes. Just Amaya. No last name or clan as far I know." I answered softly, my eyes downcast. "Hmmm…Since you have nowhere to stay, you may room with Rock Lee here, temporarily. Lee, would you show Amaya around town?" The Hokage mused, gesturing to the freaky dude beside her. He nodded, and left the room, myself hot on his heels. 

Once out of the hospital, I let out a happy sigh, glad to be in the sun again. " So…What do I call ya? Rock? Lee? Rock Lee? Rocky lee?" I asked cheerfully, sending a glance over my shoulder at Lee. "You can call me Lee!" He chirped proudly, puffing up. I raised an eyebrow at him, and continued walking, my arms behind my head and walking at a leisurely stroll. "So Lee! Who should we expect to run into on da tour?" I sang, smiling widely as Lee finally started walking beside me. "Umm…Well, you definitely have to meet Gai-Sensei! And maybe we'll run into Naruto and his teammates!" Lee thought aloud, his hands in his pockets. I hummed contently, my yellow leather jacket, pants, and shoes snug on my body think the girl from kill bill's outfit.

We passed a ramen stand, and I noticed a blonde kid pigging out. "Who's that dude?" I asked, pointing at said person. Lee glanced at the object of my attention. "Oh, that's Naruto Uzumaki. Most everybody hates him for some reason. Oi! Naruto!" He explained, before gesturing the blonde boy over. Naruto bounded over, grinning a fox grin at Lee. "Hey Lee! What are ya up to?" He asked cheerfully, and I brightened, another insanely cheerful person! Yay! "Nothing much, just showing Amaya Chan around." Lee replied, grinning as he jerked his head towards me. Naruto looked at me, and I felt something inside me scream with happiness. "Hi! I'm Amaya, no last name! I'm new!" I chirped, holding out my hand.

At first, Naruto had been looking at me with suspicion; his fox grin appeared in a snap as he shook my hand. "Nice to meet you." He barked, pumping my hand up and down, which I returned full fervor. "Lee's just giving me a tour!" I stated casually, putting a companionable arm around said boy, whose blush I didn't notice. "Cool. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura are at the training grounds. Mind if I join you guys?" Naruto beamed, and I beamed back. "Sure! Lead da way Lee m'boy!" I sing-songed, taking my arm off of Lee.

* * *

Soon enough, we were at the training grounds, and I surveyed the area. A dark haired angsty looking guy was sparring with a pink haired girl who was staring at said angster with heart filled eyes, and a silver haired masked dude reading an orange book sat in a tree, not even watching the two's spar. " Hey you guys! Come meet the new girl!" Naruto yelled, waving at the teens. They stopped sparring, and the silver haired dude jumped down from the tree.

We walked over to them, Naruto beaming, Lee still blushing, and me doing my leisurely strut, my waist length hair swaying behind me. "Guys, Kakashi-sensei, this is Amaya, she's new, and has no last name!" Naruto introduced, and I strode forward, grinning. "Sup people!" I greeted, ignoring the pink haired girl's glare. "The girl's Sakura, the dark haired guy is Sasuke, and the silver haired man is Kakashi!" Lee added helpfully, and I beamed at him in thanks. I held out my hand to Sasuke, a friendly grin on my face. It died, and was replaced by a reproachful glare when he only glared at me. "Weeeellll….Looks like someone's got sand in their vagina!" I taunted, smirking when Sasuke blanched at my vocab. "Whatsamatta? Never heard that word before? Damn angsty boy, you really need to get laid. Or are you gay?" I pondered mock thoughtfully, smirking as I heard Naruto and Lee's laughter, and taking in Sasuke's anger flushed face.

"SASUKE-KUN IS NOT GAY!" Sakura roared, glaring at me. I looked at her, my eyebrow raised. "Whoa. Psycho much bitch slut?" I asked calmly, sniggering when she twitched in anger. Suddenly, I heard Naruto yell and felt something flying at the back of my head. I whipped around, and yelled, "Lighting dome shield!" A large yellow dome appeared around me, and I beamed as the shruiken bounced off. "Dude, that's a totally backstabbing move right there, ya fucking PYSCHO!" I stated before ending my sentence in a roaring bellow, towering over the now cringing Sasuke. I noticed that Kakashi was staring at me, and I sent a super death glare his way. I sweat dropped when a little heart appeared above the dudes head as his one visible eye curved into a smile. "I forgot to mention, Kakashi-sensei is a pervert." I heard Naruto whisper in my ear, and I knew an anger mark had appeared on my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto, don't own lights and sounds thats yellowcards, don't own hypnotize, that's system of a downs.

I AM IGNORING ANY STORYLINE.

"I'm bored. Wish I had my Ipod." I sighed, looking down at the village. "If you did, you could show me that song you're always humming." Lee grumbled, since he was lying next to me. WE were on top of the Hokage monument, just relaxing in the sun. I had convinced Lee just to drop the spandex suit, and he was wearing just a black trench coat, jeans, and an emerald green muscle shirt. I also had convinced his to let his hair grow out, in the few weeks since we met team 7. It was now shoulder length, and his eyes weren't as weird now. "Hey, remember Sakura and Ino's face when they saw your new look?" I cracked, laughing as he blushed. The two girls totally had freaked! Suddenly, two objects hit me on the head. "What the fuck?" I growled, snatching up the objects. I was silent, before a huge grin appeared on my face. "IT'S MY IPOD AND HEADPHONES!" I howled happily, plugging in the headphones and turning the Ipod on. I grinned, used some jujitsu to make the backround music air aloud, and sang along to my favorite song, "_Hello, you, how was the rest?  
You made it through, but nevertheless  
I got you out on a wire.  
You be love and I'll be a liar.  
Tell it all and fill up the air,  
But make it loud cause nobody's there  
And nobody's there  
And nobody's there  
Stop, turn, take a look around  
At all the lights and sounds.  
Let them bring you in.  
Slow burn, let it all fade out,  
Pull the curtain down.  
I wonder where you've been?  
Make it new, but stay in the lines.  
Just let go, but keep it inside.  
Smile big for everyone,  
Even when you know what they've done.  
They gave you the end but not where to start;  
Not how to build, how to tear it apart.  
So tell it all and fill up the air,  
But make it loud cause nobody's there  
And nobody's there  
And nobody's there  
Stop, turn, take a look around  
At all the lights and sounds.  
Let them bring you in.  
Slow burn, let it all fade out,  
Pull the curtain down.  
I wonder where you've been?  
I've got a way to work this out,  
I've got a way and you know how. x7  
Stop, turn, take a look around  
At all the lights and sounds.  
Let them bring you in.  
Slow burn, let it all fade out,  
Pull the curtain down.  
I wonder where you've been?  
You earned everything you found,  
And painted faces frown.  
I'll say I knew you when..._" I opened my eyes happily, and to my shock, realized that Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, and some long haired kid I didn't know had been listening to me sing. "Damn. Now I know why you like that song!" Lee breathed, grinning at me. I grinned back, and then raised an eyebrow at the other boys. "And….you're here…..WHY?" I drawled slowly, glaring at Sasuke, who flushed and ran off. "So Naru, heard you've been hanging with a toady pervert dude." I commented, as soon as Sasuke was out of hearing range. Naruto just scratched the back of his head, grinning his fox grin. It was then I realized the long haired dude was still there. "Who're you?" I asked, curious. "That's Hyuuga Neji. Bit of a prick if you ask me." Lee muttered, and to my surprise Neji stared at Lee with something akin to shock. "Take a picture, it lasts longer man!" Lee snapped, glaring at the white eyed boy. "AWW! So I am a bad influence on you!" I squealed, grinning my maniac grin. Lee just smirked. Neji just shook his head, and left. I glanced over at Naruto, who I had influenced too. Instead of wearing that ridiculous orange outfit, I had made him appreciate how he looked in gothic colors. He was wearing an almost black green leather jacket, torn up jeans, and a simple black t-shirt.

* * *

"So Naru, when do I meet this Iruka you keep going 'bout?" I sang, casually slugging him in the arm. He grinned at me, "He's on his way here now!" I blanched, and the two boys laughed. "Meanies. That's all y'all are, meanies!" I pouted, crossing my arms. "Naruto?" Came a pleasant voice that was slightly worried. I leaned my head back, and saw a chunnin with a weird pony tail in his black hair, and a funky scar across his nose. "Zat him Naru?" I asked, staring. Naruto only jumped up, and dragged the man over to us. "Iruka-Sensei, this is Amaya, my best friend!" Naruto chirped, gesturing to me with an exaggerated flourish. "Sup." I greeted, sitting up, and blowing my bangs outta my face. The dude only stared at me. I raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Naruto. "Is he a pervert too?" I asked, effectively snapping Iruka out of his daze. " Is there a henge on your eyes Amaya?" He asked, and I stared at him. "Uh..no. They've been that way for as long as I can remember." I explained, as the man sat down. Iruka and Naruto began to chat, so I zoned out, humming Hypnotize by System of a Down. 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i don't own naruto, i don't own headstrong that's Trapt's.

I AM NOT FOLLOWING ANY STORYLINE.

* * *

When I finally exited La La land, Iruka, Naruto, and Lee were staring at me. "What? Don't look at me; I was off in La La land!" I huffed, making Naruto and Lee laugh. "The Chunnin Exam is coming up soon." Iruka remarked, smiling. "Cool." I yawned, scratching my head. "How much ya wanna bet Iruka and Naruto are fucking each other?" I whispered in Lee's ear, and said boy turned extremely red. I noticed Naruto look over at Lee, and raise an eyebrow. "What's with Lee?" He asked, provoking a squeak from Lee. "He just got an image of you and Iruka having Sex." I replied casually, causing Iruka and Naruto to anime fall. "That's disgusting!" Iruka yelled, turning red.

"No, it's actually kinda hot." I sing-songed, causing him to look at me with disgust. "Amaya that was one of the grosser images you've managed to embed into my brain." Naruto dead-panned, glowering at me. "Hey! Who are those people?" Lee suddenly yelled, pointing towards the front of the village. We looked where he was pointing, and gasped. It seemed that some of the teams from the other villages were here. "Hey look, it's the sand!" I yelled, pointing at a team with a red haired kid. "Shall we go greet them?" I asked pompously, and Both Naruto and Lee grinned evilly. "We shall milady Amaya!" Lee shouted, doing a superhero pose. We ran towards the sand team, and soon we were in front of them.

* * *

"Hey! Welcome to Konoha! Home of some of the biggest perverts in existence, and the insanest people around!" I yelled, grinning at the red haired kid. "Yesh! Let you become one with the insanity!" Lee bellowed, grinning his own maniac grin at the girl. "Become one with… Bah fuck this guys, they ain't reacting." Naruto yelled, before faltering. I looked at Lee and our eyes met. We did an identical shrug, and followed Naruto away. "Wait!" The red haired kid yelled, running up and grabbing my arm. I turned to look at him expectantly. "My Name is Gaara. What is yours?" He asked quietly, looking into my eyes with his own haunted ones. "I'm Amaya, the girl with no clan. Also the girl who fell from the sky!" I chirped, shaking his hand, then following my friends. "See ya later Gaara Chan!" I yelled, before we walked outta sight.

Gaara watched as the odd yet beautiful girl turned the corner, laughing with her friends. "Looks like Gaara has a crush." Temari teased, and he glared at her, his cheeks pink. Maybe he did have a crush on the girl, but so what? She had a demon inside her, just like him. Orochimaru would have to know of this.

"That Gaara guy looked suspicious." Lee remarked, as we lounged around in our favorite tree. "Maybe, but he was kinda cute. His eyes seemed like he never got any sleep in his life though." I mused, crossing my arms as I hung upside down from a branch. This tree was huge, and had lots of spots to hang out in, therefore making it our favorite tree. Naruto and Lee were on the branch just beneath me. "Hn." Was Naruto's only reply. "Think on this, we must." I intoned, smirking. "I will try!" Lee yelled, playing along. "No! Do, or do not. There is no try!" I hummed, grinning. We were silent for a few seconds, before we cracked up. "Damn man, Star wars is the best!" Naruto shouted, snickering. "Saurtobi never told about your father, did he Naruto." I intoned menacingly, and Naruto took the act, yelling, "He told me enough! He told me you killed him!" Lee was snickering in the back round. "No Naruto. I am you father!" I yelled, before collapsing into giggles. "Dude, Stars wars is awesome, but so is the Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy!" Naruto remarked, yawning. "Ford." I said, looking at Lee. "Yes Arthur?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think I'm a sofa." I muttered weakly, smirking. "I know how you feel." Lee replied, smirking too, before we both screamed. After screaming, we burst into laughter again.

* * *

Kakashi watched from a distance as the trio joked and chatted with each other, but his attention was mostly on Amaya. He didn't trust that girl. She had just appeared one day, and now she was influencing some of the rookies with the most potential. Also he was slightly attracted to her, but that was not the reason he was watching them! SERIOUSLY…..Shut up.

* * *

"I'm bored! I wanna sing another song!" I whined, as Lee and Naruto shook their heads. "Fine go ahead, but make it a good one ok?" Lee groaned, glaring at me half heartedly. I cheered, putting on my headphones, making the back round music air aloud, and began to sing, "_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away  
Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of $#!T, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away  
I know, I know all about x3  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away.."_ When I opened my eyes, I realized that Lee, Naruto, and the Gaara kid from earlier were again, crowding me. "Damn, what is with my singing, is it a boy magnet or something?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I'd hate you see any of you boys at a nightclub." I muttered, smirking. Gaara was staring at me, his mouth open a bit. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, i don't own behind these hazel eyes, that's Kelly clarksons.

NOT FOLLOWING ANY STORYLINE.

* * *

"Sup Gaara?" I asked, smiling at him. "I just wondered if you wanted to hang out or something." The redhead mumbled, and I perked instantly. "Sure! You like Star Wars Gaara?" I asked cheerfully, and Gaara gaped at me. "You three are Star wars lovers?" He asked quietly, staring wide eyed. We nodded, "CHA." And a huge grin appeared on his face. "Awesome! I love Star Wars! Darth Vader is one bad mother!" He yelped happily, sitting down Indian style. "Ya like music, Harry Potter, Hitchhikers guide too Gaara?" Lee asked, and Gaara nodded, grinning wildly. "Dude, welcome to the trio! Only now we shall be called the Quartlet!" I chirped, smirking. "And when someone leaves the Quartlet, they shall become the trio." Naruto continued for me, grinning. "And when someone leaves the trio, they shall become the Duo!" Lee announced darkly, grinning. "And when someone leaves the Duo, they shall become…" Gaara intoned, grinning as he got the gist of it. "THEY SHALL BECOME THE ONE!" We yelled together, causing several nearby birds to squawk and fly away. We burst into laughter, holding on to each other for support. "Gaara, dude, you'll fit in perfectly with us!" I choked, wiping tears of laughter out of my eyes.

* * *

Kakashi stared with shock, he had gotten warning that the Gaara boy was a killer, but the girl had just made him like Lee and Naruto! He had to report this to the Hokage. But in a little bit….NO HE'S NOT A STALKER.

* * *

I woke with a yawn, smiling as I remembered the events of yesterday. I got off my bed, got dressed, and walked into the kitchen to see a really sleepy Lee attempting to make breakfast. "No no no! Lee, go take a nap on the table, I'll make breakfast!" I scolded, as he almost dropped the pan for the pancakes he was making. "Leave life leading in my hands, in my hands again!" I sang, as I took over cooking, oblivious to Lee's curious look to what I was singing. Soon enough, we're done eating, and we're walking through the streets. "So Lee, I gotta ask ya something." I stated, looking at my best friend seriously. He just gave me a go-ahead look. "Who's Orochimaru?" I asked, starting when Lee flinched. "He's kinda like Voldemort. He's a Snake Sannin, apparently has some sort of boner for people with demons inside them. Betcha anything he's a pervert like Jiraya." Lee explained, looking serious. I nodded thoughtfully, taking up my now famous leisurely strut. "I think I have something inside me. If he found out, he'd probably come after me." I commented, not noticing Lee's barely contained gasp. **_AN:my god, she's dense!_** "I bet it's some kinda electrical thingie, cuz of my lightening powers. Maybe a wolf, or a cat, or a-" I never finished my sentence because my world went black.

* * *

I woke up on the ground, in a circle of masked people. "What the Fuckin hell?" I gasped, looking at the masked people. "She's awake." Came a hissing voice, and I looked behind me, and stared. A dude with really pale skin, almost a light purple tone, purple hair, and weird eyes stood there, leering at me. I made a face at him, "Dude, what's with the ugly mask? Oh wait, that's your face? Eeeww…" I asked mock innocently, before snickering as he flushed with anger. "Be silent! Foolish girl, do you not know who I am?" He snarled, glaring at me. I put a finger on my chin, in a mock thoughtful pose. "Hmm…A bad impersonation of Voldemort? No, I know! You're Sponge bob!" I squealed annoyingly, grinning my maniac grin. "I am Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin. I have use of what is inside you." He continued, blissfully ignoring what I had just said. "Sorry, I don't do perverted distant cousins of Voldemort!" I chirped, standing up, and grinning my maniac grin all the more

A collected groan ran throughout the circle, and even Orochimaru twitched in disgust. "HA! You think that's gross? How bout, Oro dude, Darth Sidious, Jiraiya, and Dumbledore fucking each other!" I yelled, and to my delight, several people passed out at the horrid images. I just stood there, grinning as the remaining Astusutki stared at me with disgust. "SO! Is there any other reason besides the fact that you're a pedophile snake pervert who probably cops a feel with young boys, that ya brought me here?" I questioned, smirking when Orochimaru's face became as red as a strawberry.

* * *

When silence answered me, I just sighed, "Since y'all seem to be silent, I'm just gonna sing along to my one of my favorite songs on my Ipod. Mmkay?" Still with the silence. I shrugged, took out my Ipod, sat down, made the music air aloud, and began to sing, "_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes…._" Upon opening my eyes, I found that the Asutkati? were crowded around me, and I thought I even heard someone _sniffling!_ "Damn…" Some guy on my right finally said, he sounded a bit like Sasuke. 


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Naruto, don't own Because of you, that's Kelly clarksons.

note, i'm not following any storyline, and the reason this is so long is becuase i've had it ready in waiting.

* * *

"You think that was good? Damn you guys are deprived!" I commented sadly, changing the music aloud, and beginning to sing another of my favorites, "_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
Because of you  
Because of you…" _I finished, opening my eyes again to see that most of the guys had removed their masks, and were staring at me in sadness and awe. The man, who had commented before, was staring at me, and I stared back. Definitely related to Sasuke. "You're related to stick-up-his-ass-Sasuke aren't you?" I asked him lowly, and he stared at me harder. "He's acting like that?" He asked right back, and I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I've never seen a colder, crueler, more arrogant prick before." I replied, thinking to myself that this guy was actually pretty handsome.

Abruptly, I found myself in the air, with Orochimaru having his hand in a death choke on my throat. "You are of no use to me, therefore I will kill you." He hissed cruelly, and I scrambled at his hands, tears flowing. Suddenly, I felt a change shuddering through my body. –**don't worry Amaya, I'll help you!- **I heard a voice in my head say, and unwillingly I did the hands seals for a summon. In a poof of smoke, a tall cat man appeared, and knocked Orochimaru away. He had black hair, yellow eyes, a black tail, black cat ears that stuck out of his hair, he was very handsome, he was at least 8 feet tall, and he was snarling at Orochimaru. I fell to the ground, weak. The cat man turned around and picked me up, before looking at the man related to Sasuke. I didn't hear anything more, for I passed out.

* * *

When I awoke, I was aware that I was curled up next to someone. I opened my eyes, and found the cat man, staring down at me. "Hello Amaya. Glad you're awake!" He purred happily, his ears twitching. "Who...who...are you?" I said hoarsely, my throat still hurting. "I'm Sian. I'm the demon inside you, cat demon at your service. No idea how I got in ya, because I'm actually a nice guy." He meowed happily, and I smiled weakly. "You two ok?" Came a familiar voice, and I leaned my head back to see the man related to Sasuke.

"What is your name?" I asked softly, looking at the handsome man beneath my lashes. "Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke is my little brother." He replied just as softly, smiling at me. "I don't see how you're related to him, cuz your hot, he's not." I admitted shyly, blushing when he smirked at me. "You're not bad looking yourself, little kitten." He purred, and I blushed even more. I suddenly remember what had happened, and jumped up, and started pacing in anxiety. "What's with you?" Itachi asked curiously, watching me pace.

"I totally forgot that Lee, Naruto, and Gaara will be looking for me! Oh shit, I might have missed the chunnin exam! ACK!" I yelped worriedly, fiddling with my hands. "Don't worry kitten! We're not far from Konoha!" Sian meowed soothingly, somehow summoning me into a comforting embrace, like a father would a daughter. "We need to get back soon, or Naruto and Gaara will let their demons get the better of them…" I whispered, tears leaking out of my eyes. "Well….what are we waiting for?" Sian yowled happily, dumping me off his lap and racing away, yelling like a loon. I smirked, knowing where I got my insanity from, and followed him in the same exact manner.

* * *

"HIPEOPLEI'MBACKWITHMYDEMONANDITACHIWHOHELPEDSAVEMEFROMOROCHIMARUWHOWASABIGPERVERTANDSIANISMYDEMONFRIEND!" I hollered, hurtling into the village my hands in the air. I heard Sian hurtle next to me, yelling nonsense. "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU TWO INTO MY CHOCOLATE STASH!" Itachi yelled from somewhere behind us, as the villagers gawked at the sight of him and Sian. "AMAYA!" Hollered my three best friends voices, as said boys hurtled into me, causing me to fall into Sian, who fell into Itachi who fell onto the ground.

We ended up in a large pile, Gaara, Naruto, and Lee staring owlishly at me and my new companions. "Well this was fun." Sian meowed happily, beaming. "Sian, you're an idiot, but I love ya like a brother anyways." I chirped, somehow whapping him on the head. "That's yo demon? Whoa. He looks cool." Lee commented, grinning. "LAST ONE TO THE HOKAGE MONUMENT IS OROCHIMARU'S LOVE SLAVE!" I yelled, leaping out of the pile and racing towards the monument. "GROSS!" I heard the boys yell as they sped after me.


	6. Chapter 6

don't own naruto, don't own Wings of a butterfly that's H.I.M'S, don't own Unwritten, that's Natasha bedingfields.

* * *

"So, are Sasuke's fan girls still stalking you?" I asked Itachi, who lay next to me as all five of us in the Mad maniacs as people were calling us laid in different parts of our tree. Itachi just grumbled. "Nyah nyah!" I teased, sticking my tongue out at him. It had been three days since I returned to Konoha, and Itachi had been pardoned, after revealing that Orochimaru had been the one to murder his clan. Sian still got weird looks, for being a Neko man. But everything was good.

* * *

"Hey kitten, sing a song why don't ya?" Sian called, from the tallest branch of the tree. "Alright…" I grumbled, taking out my ipod, airing the music, and beginning to sing. "_  
I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
Oh, oh, oh  
I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
Oh, yeah, yeah…" _I opened my eyes, and saw that Itachi had his eyes closed, clearly enjoying my singing. "YOU KICK ASS AMAYA!" I heard one of my fan boys yell, and I groaned. "Gaara, Fan boy alert!" I yelled, and soon enough there were the tell tale screams of the fan boys being scared away. "God I love your singing Amaya." Itachi whispered, and I turned back to him, to find him a few inches away from my face. I blushed, and smiled softly at him.

"QUIT FLIRTING AND KISS!" I heard Naruto yell, and we both looked up, annoyed. Sian, Gaara, Lee, and Naruto were staring down at us. "WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?" I roared, causing them to mind their own business. "I got something for y'all!" I suddenly yelled, blaring music and beginning to sing, "_  
Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice  
Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
This endless mercy mile  
We're crawling side by side  
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime  
Come on lets show, them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
For your soul  
Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
For your soul….._" I opened my eyes, and smirked. "Now are ya happy?" I asked, still smirking. "No, but oh well." Came Gaaras subdued reply.


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: don't own naruto, i don't own Amityville.

not following storyline/

* * *

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" I cackled, making Itachi look at me like O.o? "Oh you think that song was bad? You're in for a treat!" I roared, making the music appear and beginning to rap, "_(kill kill kill)  
Dahh-dum, dahh-dum.. dum  
Dahh-dum, dahh-dum, duh-da-da-da-da  
(kill kill kill)  
Dahh-dum, dahh-dum.. dum  
Dahh-dum, dahh-dum, dumm..  
(kill kill kill)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only  
I get lifted and spin til I'm half-twisted  
Feet planted and stand with a grin full of chapped lipstick (SMACK)  
Pen full of ink, think sinful and rap sick shit  
Shrink pencil me in for my last visit  
Drink gin til my chin's full of splashed whiskers (whoosh)  
Hash whiskey and ash til I slap bitches (smack)  
Ask Bizzy, he's been here the past six years  
Mash with me you'll get in imagine this  
- Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only_

_Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only  
I fucked my cousin in his asshole, slit my mother's throat  
(AHHHHHHHH!) Guess who Slim Shady just signed to Interscope?  
My little sister's birthday, she'll remember me  
For a gift I had ten of my boys take her virginity  
(Mmm mm mmm!) And bitches know me as a horny ass freak  
Their mother wasn't raped, I ate her pussy while she was 'sleep  
Pissy-drunk, throwin up in the urinal (YOU FUCKIN HOMO!)  
That's what I said at my dad's funeral  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only_

_Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only  
That's why the city is filled with a bunch of fuckin idiots still (still)  
That's why the first motherfucker poppin some shit he gets killed (killed)  
That's why we don't call it Detroit, we call it Amityville ('Ville)  
You can get capped after just havin a cavity filled (filled)  
Ahahahaha, that's why we're crowned the murder capital still (still)  
This ain't Detroit, this is motherfuckin Hamburger Hill! (Hill!)  
We don't do drivebys, we park in front of houses and shoot  
and when the police come we fuckin shoot it out with them too!  
That's the mentality here (here) that's the reality here (here)  
Did I just hear somebody say they wanna challenge me here? (huh?)  
While I'm holdin a pistol with this many calibres here? (here?)  
Got some registration and just made this shit valid this year? (year?)  
Cause once i snap i cant be held accountable for my actions  
and that's when accidents happen,  
when a thousand bullets come at your house  
and collapse the foundation around and they found you  
and your family in it (AHHHHH!)  
GOT DAMNIT HE MEANT IT WHEN HE TELLS YOU  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only_

_Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum…."_ I opened my eyes, only to find everyone was gone. "Whoa. Dude they really don't like that song." I smirked, and jumped off the tree, only to find Kakashi there. "What do you want?" I asked, glaring. "Just to talk." Kakashi replied evenly, his one visible eye wary. "Alright. Into the tree." I commanded, jumping to the highest branch.

He followed me, and we got comfortable. "What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked coldly, and he sighed. "It's Sasuke. I heard him muttering something about killing Itachi." He explained, and my eyes glinted. "So what do you want me to do?" I asked slowly, glaring at the pervert. "I want you to talk to him. It seems you can make people good no matter who they are." He mumbled, and I sighed. "Where is he?" He pointed to the forest training grounds. In a blink of an eye, I was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Naruto, don't own Best Friend in the world that's David Coreys, don't own Prelude 12, that's AFI's.

NOT FOLLOWING ANY STORYLINE.

* * *

"Hey asshat!" I heard a familiar annoying voice yell, and I whipped around, glaring. "What do you want?" I growled, my sharigan activated. "Turn off the evil eyes I wanna talk to you." She grumbled, and I deactivated it, shocked. "Why do you hate me?" She asked, and I snarled, "Because you appeared out of nowhere! You just waltzed in and changed everything! You got Lee, Naruto, and Gaara to change! You've brought back my brother! You've ruined my life!" She stared at me, raising an eyebrow. "How am I ruining your life?" She asked softly, and I faltered, mumbling something. "What?" She asked, looking confused. "You took my friends away." I growled, and she blinked. "Oh…Well I have a song for you man!" She chirped, taking out her Ipod, making the music air aloud, closing her eyes, and beginning to sing, "_Everybody needs a best friend in this world  
We all need one good thing in this cruel cruel world  
That we can count on all of our lives  
You sounded so alone last night and I could not help but cry  
I wanted to reach out to you and just make everything all right  
I wish that I could show you just how much I truly care  
All my life I promise to be there  
I would be your best friend in the world  
I would be the one true thing in this untrue world  
And I will hold you all through the night  
I will be the best friend to you dude  
You can tell me all those things that you can't tell the world  
And I will listen all through the night  
I would've given anything just to wipe all your tears away  
I would've walked for miles and miles all you had to do was say  
If you needed me by morning light, know that I'm on my way  
Cause all my life I promise to be there  
Cause I would be your best friend in the world  
I would be the one good thing in this cruel cruel world  
That you can count on all of your life  
I will be the best friend to you dude  
You can show me all those things that you hide from the world  
And I will be here for the rest of your life  
When life's hard to understand  
I'm gonna reach out my hand to you  
Hold on and you'll see how much I care  
Cause everybody needs a best friend in this world  
We all need one good thing in this cruel cruel world  
That we can count on all of our lives  
Cause I wanna be the best friend in the world  
I wanna be the one true thing in this untrue world  
Yes I will hold you all through the night  
I wanna be the best friend to you dude  
Can I be the one good thing in this cruel cruel world  
Yes I will be here for the rest of your life  
I wanna be your best friend, would you be my best friend  
I wanna be your best friend in the world, for all of your life…"_ She opened her eyes, and saw me sitting on the ground, my shoulders shaking. "Aww dude, its salright! Cheer up, with a little change you can be one of the most liked people in the village!" She soothed, crouching beside me and rubbing my back.

* * *

I yawned; as I sat down to eat with my roommates. Itachi had joined the household along with Naruto, and surprisingly Gaara who had switched villages. "I had a weird talk with Sasuke yesterday." I announced, and was covered in drink as all of my roommates spit out this drinks. I grimaced, "Eeeww…" They gave me sheepish looks, and I glared. In a blink of an eye, they were gone. I 'hmph'ed, and got to work cleaning up the mess. I made music appear in the back round, and began to sing, "_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promised to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naive,  
I promise you a heart you promised to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep…." _Opening my eyes, all my roommates had come back, with slightly shocked looks. With a cackle, I did the transportation jujitsu, and disappeared, leaving them to do the cleaning.

* * *

I found myself in front of the Hokage tower, and being bored, I decided to go see Tsunade. Walking past the guard, I silently made my way to the room, but stopped outside the room. Kakashi was in there. "–And she did it, no questions asked." Came Kakashi's voice, and I leaned my ear against the door, trying to listen. "I see. So Amaya cured Sasuke of his rage then?" Tsunade said my heart stopping. "Yes. But Hokage-sama, I still don't trust her. Neither does Iruka. Why do we keep her here?" Kakashi protested, and I waited betrayed, for Tsunade's reply. "I don't either Kakashi. But we must keep her here, or else another village like the sand may coerce her to be their ally. The reason we keep her here is because the demon Sian is extremely powerful, and as soon as I learn how to break the seal, I want to kill him. No one should have his kind of power." Tsunade replied in a cold voice."But Hokage-sama, that's inhumane… It would kill Amaya too wouldn't it?" Kakashi cried, and Tsunade only grunted. "What, do you have a hard on for her or something?" She asked, and immediately Kakashi replied, in a voice of extreme denial,"NO. NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"

* * *

I walked away from the door, in a kind of trance. Tsunade was going to kill me. **'K****itten? What's going on?' **I heard Sian send, and I silently sent him the memory of the conversation. He was silent for a few moments, before I heard him mental hiss with fury. '**I know, I don't want you to die.' **I thought, but he cut me off. **'I don't care if I die kitten, but NO ONE HURT MY KITTEN!' **He yowled mentally, before appearing at my side. "Sian, what are we going to do?" I asked him in a dead sort of voice.

He scowled, "We're going to go home." He hissed, and I stopped dead. "What? But what about my friends? Lee, Gaara, and Naruto? What about Itachi?" I cried, grabbing the front of his shirt. He only gave me a solemn stare. Several tears fell from my eyes, and I hung my head. "Where is home anyways…" I muttered, wiping the tears away. Sian gave a little laugh. I looked back up at him, and he pointed in a certain direction. My eyes widened. "You mean…" I started shakily, and he nodded, smiling a serene smile. "What do I tell everyone…?" I murmured quietly, before realizing Sian was glaring over my shoulder. I turned around, and twitched.

The entire village was there, staring. My friends were at the front, but I knew none of the village had heard what we had said. "I have an announcement. This is not my choice, but Sian and I are returning home." I announced, my eyes watering. Several people cheered, some gasped, and my friends rushed forward, their faces filled with grief. I shook my head, and everyone silenced. Tsunade came forward, glaring. "You cannot leave; you are a part of this village now." She ordered, and both I and Sian gave each other worried looks.

"You have no authority over two dead beings Tsunade." Came an unfamiliar voice, and I whipped around, as did Sian. A girl that looked only 16, my age, stood there. She had white silky hair, cobalt blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a white robe, and in her right hand held a white staff with a diamond at the top. Sian bowed to her, which confused me. "Lady, it is an honor to see you again." He stated formally, and she only smiled. "Who are you?" I heard Naruto ask, and the girl laughed. "Call me Destiny. I'm here to bring these two troublemakers home." She pointed at Sian and I. "Wait, Dead beings?" Sakura screeched, and I giggled softly. "Yes, both Sian and Amaya are dead souls. They belong in Heaven, but the situation down here was getting too much for me, so I sent them down to fix things. Without their knowledge." Destiny explained, and while she did that, Itachi came over to me, his eyes showing an emotion I had never associated with him.

* * *

Love. He embraced me. "Amaya, you can't go…I love you…I've loved you ever since I heard you sing…" He whispered, his breath ghosting the shell of my ear. "Oh, I also forgot. Itachi is coming with me, it's his time." Destiny's voice overrode what I was going to say. Itachi sent her a grateful look, and kissed me. I melted into his mouth, and moaned. He broke away from the kiss, but didn't let me go. "Well, I've got a busy schedule, so time to go." Destiny stated, and the four of us disappeared in a flash. Leaving behind a changed village.

* * *

review or i keehaul ya! 


	9. Epilogue

Don't own Naruto.

didn't follow any storyline.

* * *

I sighed, as I watched Naruto, Gaara, and Lee go on with their lives, but never forgetting the girl who changed them. Itachi lay at my side, his wings folded like mine. We were lying on a cloud, along with Sian, and Naruto's dad, Arashi, who turned out to be pretty insane, and a good pal of Sian's. We wore all white, and I was laying on my stomache, looking over the edge to watch my friends. "I'm bored." Itachi stated, making me roll my eyes. "What did you expect Death would be like? Puppys and kisses?" Arashi retorted sarcastically, before grimacing as Itachi smirked, and I blushed. "Never mind that then." He said loudly, before turning away and mumbling something about cleaning his brain. Itachi just chuckled, and pulled me over and on top of him. Smirking lazily, he pulled me in a love filled kiss, leaving me dazed. Sure, life had its perks, but Unlife was awesome.

* * *

the end. 


End file.
